Love Ya Teach!
by Schwarzien.D'Seventh
Summary: HDW!Tsuna is the impassive, most popular and most sought out teacher in Nami-High. Careful though, even cute as he is he can disable you easily! Especially if there is espresso. But what is this, he has a lover? Who is it? We have to know! All72, AU, OOC. [ON HIATUS]


**Me: **Right! My third so far! Yay for me! I got the idea to write this from **Metamorcy**! Thank you for giving me permission, Meta-san! Anyway, this is NOT an **all27**, this is **all72**. Keep that in mind, please. I already decided on HDW!Tsuna's pairing, but I won't be telling you who it is! You can guess, though. ^^ You can also request side pairing. Oh, there will be yaoi, het, and maybe yuri here, so you with closed mind, go away.

The background setting is still mafia world, but there will be no hyper dying will and what-not. Not even shape-shifting chameleon!

**Disclaimer:** Nah, not mine.

**Warning: **AU, OOCness, yaoi, yuri, het, suggesting theme, Mukuro, possible confusing grammar and tenses, typos, etc, etc.

By the way, if you'd be so kind please point out my mistakes? I don't have beta. Spelling I can do it myself but grammars? Huh. Alright, enjoy!

**Love Ya Teach!**

It was such a nice day in Namimori. Birds were chirping happily while flying above the heads of citizens. Wind blew softly, playing and dancing with the leaves; both the fresh, green ones and the dry, brown ones. Children ran around, already feeling hyper despite the early hours. All in all, it was a good day.

Not quite so for a certain teacher, though.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the most popular teacher in Namimori High School, sighed heavily. He stared at the homework of his students with his half-lidded orange eyes. It was not that he hated teaching. He barely hated anything at all. It was because, of all the paper turned in, maybe only five or so was written right. The rest, 'Sawada-sensei, go out with me!' 'Tsunayoshi-sensei, tonight my house is empty from anyone but me~' 'Tsuna-sensei! Please accept my love!' and so on, and so forth.

Imagine that. From the total twenty-odd students in his class, he only received five normal papers. That was only on the morning class. Add the fact that he taught for four days a week, twice a day and you got one massive headache.

He sighed once again as he began to grade the papers. He got at least half an hour to finish. Not that he would need a long time considering he only had five papers to grade. He grumbled.

'_Darn you, Reborn. If I knew my students will be like this I wouldn't have agreed to be a teacher!'_

Maybe some of you were confused? Then, it seemed an explanation was in order. Let's rewind Tsuna's life.

**_.:o0O0o:._**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was the second son of the pair Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana. He was born on October the fourteenth, exactly two point seven minutes after his brother. Tsuna had spiky brown hair; the color he got from his mother and the way it stuck upward in many directions from his father. He was pale and he had small figure. He was not that exceptional. None of his features streaked as 'amazing' or simply 'strange' in the eyes of others. That was, except for his eyes. His eyes were the color of beautiful molten orange. Strangely it had two colors, bright orange on the outer line while darker orange near the pupil.

Tsuna had a twin brother. Sawada Ieyasu, a.k.a. Giotto Vongola. Tsuna never knew why his twin brother used an Italian name nor did he ever ask. Giotto had almost the same features as Tsuna with some distinct differences. While Tsuna's brown, Gio's hair was blond, coming from his father. His eyes were the same as Tsuna. His figures were slightly bigger than his brother and he was proven more intellectual.

Tsuna lived in a happy, serene household. His mother was caring. The best cook in the world. She's very kind-hearted and she showered Tsuna (and Gio too, if you're wondering) with love and care. She tried all she could to fulfill all Tsuna's needs and more. She did everything for Tsuna and unintentionally made Tsuna incapable of doing things on his own for the first five years of his life.

His father, Iemitsu, was more of a zealous guard. He was overjoyed that he got twins for his firstborns he became very protective of his two sons. Especially Tsuna. Why, because Tsuna was more fragile than his brother. So deep into his 'protect my Tsu-chan from devils and harms' he didn't realize that his action made Tsuna's friends ran away. They were scared of him. Iemitsu, even though kind inside, was an intimidating figure for children.

These things done unconsciously of his parents made Tsuna a reclusive person once he entered middle school. For six years of his elementary school, give or take, he was continuously teased by his classmates. The bully wasn't on beating level, but for a child of mere six years, the jeers, insults, and ostracism were enough to break his heart.

'_Mommy's child! Go away to your mommy, Tsuna! Bwahaha!'_

'_Hey, it's the crybaby! Woohoo! Mommy~!'_

'_Freaky eyes. I bet he's not normal. They're orange!'_

It wasn't that bad when Giotto was there to help him overcome his sadness. But when Giotto had to go to Italy when he was ten, Tsuna got even more heart-broken.

Tsuna grew up bottling every frustration, anger, and disappointment he felt tightly. He became an outcast. But because of having no friends, he had too many time. He started to pour his entire mind into studying. When he entered middle school, he was ranked the first.

Of course, this did nothing to mend his heart. He still had a wide, gaping hole on his chest. The feeling of loneliness. He longed for a friend, someone he could open himself to. But he never did have anyone. He finished his middle school education at fourteen, still lonely.

Then Giotto came back into his life.

Giotto was a genius. He finished his study up to middle school in just ten years. He was then brought to Italy by someone their father said was his acquaintance. In a short four years, he was an apprentice for a successful businessman that was his tutor and (said his tutor) would be ready to be the boss in another year.

Giotto had heard of his brother's reclusive personality from his mother's letters. Being who he was (that is, a brother complex), he wanted to fly back to Japan immediately. His work prevented it to happen, though. Some months later, he came up with an idea. True his parents might protest, but he knew only he could help Tsuna. Their parents weren't even aware that they were the indirect cause of Tsuna's reclusiveness.

So, about a year after graduation, Tsuna was brought to Italy. He was picked up by a man, so dark and powerful Tsuna couldn't help but shiver the first time they met, named Reborn. This Reborn was Gio's most trusted man (so said him in his letter to Tsuna). He was told to bring Tsuna in perfect condition. No scratch, not even a missing hair (Reborn had grumbled about this). Tsuna couldn't help but think, 'Gio's brother complex has gotten more severe….'

The next five years Tsuna spent on Vongola Mansion, the Headquarter of Vongola Family. Apparently Gio's occupation as a businessman's apprentice was a cover. He was actually the soon-to-be tenth Don of Vongola, the (said Reborn) strongest mafia family. Tsuna was shocked at first. He'd never have thought to have a brother a mafia Don. When he saw that Giotto was on the verge of hyperventilating (afraid his brother will refuse to accept him), he smiled and patted his brother's blond mane. That made Gio calm down.

On the other side of this revelation, Tsuna was then trained in mafia ways. He was made to swear Omerta (1) (that hurts, the knife, Tsuna recalled). Reborn tutored him. Being the sadistic and strict person he was, Reborn finished Tsuna's training in about the same time he finished Giotto's.

Fifteen was hardly an age where one would easily pick up someone else's trait. Yet, due to having no certain character at all (blank slate, one might say), Tsuna picked up a lot of Reborn's traits. The ones very visible were his fondness to coffee (especially espresso) and guns. After the first two years with Reborn, Tsuna was rarely seen without a Desert Eagle on his hip and a Glock on his back. As the years went on, the number of guns and other weapons he brought on his body increased. Vongola's mechanics would gladly give him their newest invention for Tsuna to try out. Even Gio only got the Tsuna-tried-out version.

He was still rather reclusive, but only around strangers. Gio was thankful for that. In addition to that, however, Tsuna became impassive. Like nothing could make him fluster anymore. Living with the best hitman usually did that to you. Even more when said hitman never attempted to reduce the sounds coming from his bedroom.

When Tsuna reached his 20th birthday, Reborn said that he would do one more test before he'd accept Tsuna as a full-fledged Mafioso. Tsuna had a bad feeling when he heard this, but since it was Reborn, he didn't dare to refuse the test. He cursed his luck when Reborn, with his infamous smirk, said, _'Be a teacher for two years, Dame-Tsuna.'_

Not many knew about it but actually, the schools at Namimori had classes specially reserved for those aiming to join mafia. It was why there were a lot of foreign students there. Reborn, who knew how, registered Tsuna as the spy and infiltration teacher there. It was good at the first weeks, but after two weeks were over, the students began developing crushes on him. And that brought us here, at Nami-koukou, almost a year later…

**_.:o0O0o:._**

Tsuna ripped the umpteenth paper that contained another love confession. This time it was written in… very suggesting way. He didn't even need to see the name written on it to know that it belonged to his number one molester.

He groaned inwardly, cursing his luck for being born as Gio's twin. To this day he still mourned the day God decided to make him have the same face as Giotto.

He glanced at the clock hanging innocently at the faraway wall. Twenty minutes until the bell rang. He still had… one, two… four papers yet to be graded. He shrugged and turned back to the papers. He took one that looked the most normal compared to the other three.

'**Name:  
>Hibari Kyouya<strong>

**Class:  
>Spy and Infiltration Class<strong>

**Assignment:  
>Find your easiest way to gather information<strong>

**My solution:  
>Tell the herbivores that they will be bitten to death shall they refuse to answer my question. If the herbivores still refuse to answer, then I'll bite them to death and then look for other herbivores with info.'<strong>

'_Sweet. My last normal student and he write things like this.'_ Tsuna sighed heavily. He was about to rip the rest of the paper when the door opened. He glanced at the clock again. Fifteen minutes until bell. Then that meant…

"Kufufu~"

…Rokudo Mukuro's arrival. Tsuna didn't look up and instead took out a mini flame-thrower, new invention of Vongola's mechanic named Spanner. Tsuna wondered as he burned the useless papers if the man looked like a spanner. Or maybe he liked to bring around gigantic spanner (2)? _(A/N: Yes, he hasn't met with Spanner yet.)_

An arm around his shoulders shook him out of his reverie. He stared up and met the stare of red and blue eyes. His own orange eyes were impassive, staring unblinkingly at the taller teen hugging him.

"?" was his stare's meaning.

"Kufufu~ Tsuna—"

"Sawada-sensei," Tsuna corrected out of habit.

"Tsunayoshi-sensei," Mukuro insisted. He smirked and grabbed his chin. He leaned in as if to kiss him. "Come over to my house tonight? My sister is out tonight so we can have the house to ourselves~"

The teacher swiftly leaned his head back when Mukuro's tongue came out to lick his lips. His eyebrow rose a little. "Why?" he asked lightly, as if Mukuro wasn't just inviting him to spend a night on his house.

This was normal, of course.

Rokudo Mukuro, his blue haired, red and blue eyes, illusionist student was always his first molester. He would come about fifteen minutes before class, invite Tsuna over when his sister went out, and then tried to steal a kiss. Tsuna never failed to evade every attempt. Not that Mukuro tried really hard. If he wanted to, he could just trap him in and illusion and molest him in it. This proved that Mukuro didn't only want his body, but also his love and trust. Tsuna gave trust to him already, but not his body nor love. Never, if he could help it.

"Kufufu~ I'll give you my special massage, Tsunayoshi-sensei. Don't you want that?" Mukuro tried to lean in again but Tsuna pointed his mini flame-thrower to his eye. He pouted mockingly. He really wanted Tsunayoshi-sensei to come over. He got lonely whenever his sister went out and slept over somewhere.

Tsuna looked thoughtful for a moment this once. He was pondering. Should he tell Mukuro? But if he did then _**he**_ would get problems. He knew that his more violent admirers would not stop at anything in order to get him. Like one certain skylark whose paper he just read.

"Hmm…. Nah, maybe next time…."

Mukuro pouted again.

It was at that time that the door (which Mukuro had closed when he stepped inside) opened again. Whiff of coffee attacked Tsuna's nostrils and soon Mukuro was lying sprawled on the floor, having been shoved off in favor of Tsuna's daily espresso.

"Tsunayoshi-sensei, you're mean~" he whined mockingly from his position on the floor. Tsuna ignored him.

"Hayato, you bring my espresso?" he asked the newcomer.

Gokudera Hayato. A genius teenage Mafioso wanna-be. He even had his title already. 'Smoking Bomb Hayato' was what he was called. It was due to him using dynamites as his main weapon. Hayato was Tsuna's loyal follower (and admirer). He'd always been since Tsuna had saved him from death when he stumbled on the rail. Hayato always came ten minutes before class (usually interrupting Mukuro's attempt at seducing Tsuna) while carrying his espresso. Tsuna didn't know who ordered him to do it but he wasn't going to protest. It was espresso, after all.

Hayato was, probably, the most normal kid amongst Tsuna's students and admirers. Well, if you ignore his stalker tendencies, that is. He was almost Tsuna's favorite student, because he turned in the most normal, if overly complicated papers. Almost. What was the reason he was not, again?

"Yes, Juudaime! Here it is."

Ah, yes, Tsuna thought as he took the heavenly beverage from the silver haired teen, the reason Hayato wasn't his favorite student was that. Juudaime. Tsuna had asked him about it. His answers were as following: 'Because Juudaime is my tenth savior! And also, Juudaime reminds me of Vongola Decimo! I don't know how, but Juudaime does, so from today on I will call Juudaime, Juudaime!'

The simplemindedness of his student astonished him. Didn't know why he reminded him of Giotto? True, he never told anyone about him being Giotto's twin, but wasn't Hayato supposedly a genius? He should've made the connection by himself…. Sigh.

So deep in his reverie he didn't even notice he stepped on Mukuro's stomach when he walked back to his armchair.

'_Itai… Tsunayoshi-sensei is mean once he meets with his espresso.' _Mukuro sighed dejectedly as he stood up. When will he become that important to Tsunayoshi-sensei? How sad was it to be more unimportant than a mere cup of espresso?

STAB!

"Itai!" Mukuro yelled surprised when a senbon needle penetrated the flesh of his shoulder. He looked up at Tsuna, eyebrows wrinkled together in a mock frown. "Sensei~ why did you stab me? Now I can't use this arm…" he pouted as he waved his limp arm with his working arm.

Meanwhile, Hayato's eyes were sparkling. He didn't even see Juudaime's hand moving! He was right to give his respect to this man! But how the hell did Juudaime managed to stab Mukuro's back shoulder when he's facing Juudaime? Hmh…. Curious indeed.

"Don't insult espresso, Mukuro. Else, I AND Reborn will have your head."

That made both students shivered. _'Reborn? As in THE Reborn, the world greatest hitman? And him too? What's so good of espresso that they both would kill anyone insulting it?'_

STAB! STAB!

Hayato slumped down as he clutched his arm. _'Itai…'_ mini-Hayato cried in his mind. He looked up to see Mukuro now having two limp arms. _'At least I have my right hand working…'_ he sighed in relieve.

"Sensei, you're mean~!" whined Mukuro as he tried to move his arms to no avail. How was he going to grope Tsunayoshi-sensei if he couldn't even move his arms? Sigh. Well, at least this way he knew better than insulting his sensei's love that was espresso. He still wondered why sensei loved it, though. Even now when he's whining like a five years old, his sensei was busy enjoying his espresso without any care to the world. Another sigh escaped his lips.

Hayato watched as Mukuro tried and failed to bite out the needles out of his shoulder. He stared down at his working arm and then shrugged. Why not, he thought. He plucked out his own needle (_'that hurts!_' he cried inwardly, tears gathered on the corner of his eyes) before going over to the blue-haired teen. He scowled, putting up grudging front.

"Oy, Rokudo, c'mere a little!" he barked to the other student.

Mukuro lifted an eyebrow. "Oya, oya, what's this? Gokudera Hayato is willing to help his fellow student? The world must have come to an end…" he smirked mockingly.

Leave it to Rokudo Mukuro to mock every little kindness shown to him, thought Tsuna as he watched the scene unfold from the corner of his eyes. It was expected though, as Mukuro had a past that can be called as mini-hell. Kindness became a strange thing in his book after all the things he had to go through. Tsuna didn't know the details but he knew that he had been experimented on. That, in whatever means, was never a good experience.

Tsuna watched on as Hayato growled and proceeded forward. He grabbed Mukuro's shoulder, turned him around, and wrenched a needle out roughly. He grinned smugly when Mukuro winced in pain. That grin soon disappeared though when Tsuna said,

"You can make that arm completely immobile if you plucked the needle out wrongly, you know?"

"Eh?" "Oya?"

Tsuna grinned inwardly. His students were indeed annoying, but they had their own cute side. For example, Hayato was such a tsundere boy. He acted brashly outside, but actually he was such a kind-hearted person. It was nice teasing them sometimes….

"Nah, just kidding."

Hayato visibly looked relieved at that. He truly thought he would make Rokudo's arm unusable forever. He stared at Mukuro, sulking a little. He huffed and plucked out the other needle more gently.

Mukuro laughed. "Kufufu~ who would have thought that Gokudera Hayato is such a tsundere?" he mocked. He was thankful inside, but he'd never say that outright. That would just mean he was getting soft, and Rokudo Mukuro was not soft. Not now, not ever. That's what he had decided when he got free from his tormenters.

Hayato's eyebrow twitched. He didn't understand what a 'tsundere' was, but he had a feeling that it was insulting. He was about to throw another argument when Tsuna clapped his hands.

"Alright, get to your seats. The bell shall ring in 3, 2, 1…"

RRRIIINNNGGG!

"Welcome, my adorably annoying, cutely annoying, and all kind of annoying, students…" he said when other students flowed in right when the bell rang. His students' eyebrows twitched visibly when he said 'annoying' three times. Tsuna ignored them.

He waited until they all were seated before he opened his folder. _'Hmm… seems like it's time for seduction technique. I have a bad feeling about this….'_

He looked up only to meet the onyx eyes of Reborn. "Reborn…. When did you come in?"

"Dame-Tsuna, I'm today's honor teacher. Move over. Your boy-lover is waiting at the mansion."

With that Reborn kicked Tsuna out, literally. Tsuna only sighed as he picked himself up. He ignored Reborn's glare and faced his on-the-verge-of-overreacting students.

"Alright my puppies of students, I'm out for today. See yo—"

"Wait! What does Reborn-san mean with 'boy-lover', Juudaime?"

"Hahi! Does that mean you have a boyfriend, Tsuna-sensei?"

"Kufufu~ unexpected, indeed."

"Herbivores, shut up before I bite you all to death. And sensei, explain."

Tsuna sighed as he stared at Reborn accusingly. Couldn't he have come without making a fuss? Sigh. Now his annoying students know about him having a boyfriend and he just knew they wouldn't shut up about it until he told them who 'he' was. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes, I have a lover. Yes, he is a male, Haru. No, I wouldn't tell you who he is. Yes, you're welcome to try to find out who he is, Mukuro. No, no duel to death, Kyouya. And no stalking him to give up once you know who he is, Hayato. Any other question I haven't answered?"

A hand went up. Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna motioned for him to ask his question.

"Sensei! Do you love him?" he asked, truly curious.

Tsuna blinked before he smiled slightly. "Why of course I do, Takeshi." Then he left, leaving his gob smacked students with his sadist of a tutor to teach them.

'_Was that a smile just now?'_

**To Be Continued**

**GlossaReborn!**

1. Omerta is the oath you do before you enter a mafia family. The way it is done, if my memory doesn't fail me, is by slicing your palm then lathering your blood onto a small statue of…something. I forgot. If anyone knows, tell me. ^^

2. You know Occult Academy? There's someone who brings around gigantic spanner there. He's named Smile. :D

Alright! Finished the first chapter! Once again I thank Metamorcy for lending me the main idea! I'm sorry if I used too many dialogues at the end part. I still haven't got a grab on how to write lots of characters in one scene. Meh. Anyway, review?


End file.
